


Not Flat, We Checked

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, background Charmer, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Nursey hadn't intended on chasing Dex for an hour when he got the pin from NASA. He hadn't intended on Dex falling out of a window. And he definitely hadn't intended to give Dex a notebook full of his poetry. But all in all, it worked out pretty great.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	Not Flat, We Checked

**Author's Note:**

> When I first saw the [post about the NASA pin](https://merlinisnotover.tumblr.com/post/189892655429/slugmunist-jenniferrpovey-olofahere-not) I sent two different people a message saying "Nursey chased Dex around for a full hour trying to pin that to his ass." 
> 
> Tonight, instead of doing any of the things I should be doing, I decided to write what happened with that and how it led to their first "I love you"s.

Nursey clenched his hand around the pin that he was holding and looked down the hallway. He’d definitely seen Dex’s boot disappearing up the stairs, which meant that Dex was no longer on the ground floor. Which meant Dex was trapped. As long as Nursey didn’t pick the wrong direction and let him slip past.

To the right, the stairs up to the attic and a bathroom. Straight ahead, Nursey’s door, but it was locked. To the left, Bitty’s and Chowder’s rooms and the window access to the reading room. 

Think like Dex. What would Dex do?

Ollie and Wicks were out and he wouldn’t go in their room without permission. The bathroom was a deadend. Dex wouldn’t let himself get trapped without an escape route. 

That meant the reading room, Bitty’s room, or Chowder’s room. Bitty’s and Chowder’s rooms both had access to the reading room, which meant there were multiple escape routes from any of them. And they both had standing invitations into Chowder’s room unless he locked the door. That’s where Dex would go.

He tried to walk stealthily down the hall. Staying near the walls, trying to remember which floorboards still creaked even after Dex had screwed them to the joists after the night they’d all been kept awake by Bitty walking back and forth to bake five pies.

He took a deep breath with his hand on the door knob and then flung it open, sweeping the room with his eyes. It was empty. A few long strides took him to the window that led to the reading room, but it was closed and locked from the inside.

A muffled noise came from his room and he cursed. He’d remembered to lock his door, but he’d forgotten about the adjoining bathroom. He made a run for it, as much as he could going through Chowder's small room and the bathroom. 

By the time Nursey reached his room, Dex was hanging out of the window, one leg still hooked over the sill. 

Nursey grinned. “Dexy! Just let me pin it to you. Don’t you believe in truth in advertising?” 

He started sauntering towards Dex. Really, Dex had nowhere to go. There wasn’t a ledge under that window and it was too far up to reach the roof. He had Dex and just needed to get him back into the room so that he could pin the NASA pin on his shorts like he’d been trying to do for the last hour.

He held the pin up so that Dex could see it again, and gave a winning smile.

“I don’t know why the hell I love you.”

Nursey froze at Dex’s words. “You what?”

Dex’s eyes widened comically and he froze as well. Clearly, Nursey wasn’t supposed to have heard what he muttered. “Oh sh-” Apparently, Dex forgot to keep holding onto the window.

Nursey rushed over and stuck his head out. Dex was laying on the ground. “Dex? Will?!”

Dex groaned in response and Nursey was flooded with simultaneous relief and worry as he pushed back into the room and then ran through the Haus. Relief because at least he was conscious. Worry because that still left a lot of ways Dex could be injured. Was this how Dex felt every time Nursey tripped?

Nursey shook his head. Getting wrapped up in his thoughts while running down stairs was a good way to trip and hurt himself while trying to check on Dex.

By the time he reached the side of the Haus, Dex was sitting up and rotating his shoulders.

“Are you ok?”

“Ayuh. Fine. Nothing broken. Just bruised.” Dex sounded tired. Less grumpy than Nursey expected, considering he’d just fallen out of a window and he always sounded grumpy after Nursey fell out of windows. 

Nursey held out a hand and Dex took it so that Nursey could help him stand up. He didn’t even try to run away again, just trudged back into the Haus and sat on the couch. When Nursey nudged him, he rolled onto a hip so that Nursey could put the pin on his pants. He didn’t even try to argue it again.

It was weird. Dex, Dex was freaking out. 

They stayed like that. Quiet, watching tv, sitting together in silence. Except for when Nursey made a short trip up to his room and returned with a multi-subject notebook. Until, finally, Chowder and Cait arrived. 

“We picked up Thai food for you guys too!” Chowder made the announcement while dropping bags of takeout on the coffee table.

“Chill. Thanks C, Cait.”

Dex nodded slowly and then stood up. “I’ll grab drinks then.” 

As soon as he turned away from the small group, Cait leaned over towards him. “Not Flat, We Checked.”

Dex sighed. “Nurse.”

Nursey beamed as Cait turned to him with a grin. 

“Nice.”

“I told him. Truth in advertising.”

Dex sighed and rolled his eyes. He still had his back to them, so technically, Nursey couldn’t see the eye roll, but he felt it.

Once he was out of the room, Chowder and Cait both looked back at Nursey.

“Is everything ok?”

Nursey pulled one of the bags over to start looking through the containers. “Ch’yeah. He’s a little sore because he fell out of the window earlier.” 

“Um, why was he in the window to start with?”

“He was trying to keep me from putting the pin on his ass.”

They were quiet for a moment, probably sharing a look.

“Chill! Pad Woon Sen.” He shouldn’t be surprised really. The Frogs all had each other’s orders memorized or saved in their phones. But it was still nice to see the confirmation.

“He’s extra quiet because he fell out of a window trying to get away from a pin? Which he clearly let you put on him afterwards?”

Nursey finally looked up at them. “Nah. He’s extra quiet because he’s freaking out about the fact that he said he loves me.”

Of course, that’s when Dex returned with the drinks, stepping around Nursey and setting them carefully onto the coffee table. 

“I’m not freaking out about that. I’m just trying not to interfere with you freaking out about that.”

Nursey looked up at Dex and watched as he eased himself down to sit beside him again. “So, letting me put the pin on you was a peace offering?”

Dex nodded and took the takeout container that was passed to him. 

Nursey leaned against Dex’s arm. Not as heavily as he would have liked, Dex’s slow movements made him think that Dex should really be icing _something_. “Dexy. I’m not freaking out about the fact that you love me.”

Dex made a strange noise that still somehow translated clearly into disbelief.

With a sigh, Nursey reached over for the notebook that he’d gotten earlier and handed it to Dex. “Here.”

“What’s this?”

“My collection of Dex Sonnets. Organized by type. First section is Shakespearian, followed by Petrarchan, then Spenserian, Miltonian, and the last section has Terza Rima in the front part and Curtal at the end.”

“You hate curtal sonnets.”

“True.”

Dex opened the notebook to a random page and was quiet for a moment, his eyes scanning and lips moving ever so slightly. “You really wrote all these about me?”

“Ch’yeah. I mean. Those are just the ones since we started dating. And I’m saving the collection of sestinas for an anniversary.” 

Dex was looking at him oddly, his lip twitching slightly. “You have plans to give me poems for presents?”

Nursey’s eyes darted over to Chowder and Cait, but they were just watching with wide eyes, offering no help. “Is that ok?”

And then Dex’s arms were around him and Dex’s cheek was pressed to his and he was being squeezed very tightly. 

“It’s perfect. It’s wonderful. I-” He broke off and took a deep breath. “I love you, Derek. I’m in love with you and I’m sorry if it’s too soon to say that. I’m sorry if it’s too much.”

Nursey pulled away just enough so that he could look Dex in the eyes. “Will. I’m not freaking out. I’m not going to freak out about you saying you love me.” He indicated the notebook. “I’ve kinda been in love with you for _awhile_. I just didn’t want to freak you out.”

Dex gave him the soft half smile that Nursey loved the most, then leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

“You guys!” 

Dex and Nursey both pulled away from each other simultaneously and tried to protect the food. “Watch the food!”

Somehow, Chowder didn’t knock any of the containers or drinks over as he landed in their arms and swept them into a giant hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumbls at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
